


Lift Me Up

by orphan_account



Series: Hold Me Down and Lift Me Up [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Hold Me Down</p>
<p>Dean goes to speak to Sam and explains why he's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Hold Me Down, I suggest you go read it then come back to this one.
> 
> Your comments and kudos were enough to completely convince me to write this, so thank you all.

Adrenaline, from being alive again, pounded in Dean's ears as he left Crowley behind and hurried toward the 'dungeon' of the bunker. He knew Sam would be there, summoning Crowley, ready to bargain for Dean's life. And when he opened the door, he saw it.

Sam was obviously drunk, by the way he held himself, leaning forward.

"Come on, Crowley." His little brother muttered, his head hanging and his speech drawling.

Dean was instantly reminded of the things he'd said when he resigned himself to death. But here he was, and more importantly, here Sam was.

"Hey, Sammy." He said from the doorway. With a shake of his head, Sam turned. His hazel eyes red and raw from the alcohol and sorrow.

"This is low, even for you, Crowley." Sam scoffed, turning to face him. Even more now, Dean wanted Crowley to suffer, if that demon even thought about using his death against Sam, he'll-

"I'm not Crowley, Sam." Dean said, making sure that his voice held none of the steely anger it held at the thought of Crowley hurting his brother.

"But you're not Dean," Sam's voice was thick, and if Dean had any human empathy, his heart would crack at the sound of it.

"If I'm not Dean, then this must be a really good duplication." He nodded to the Mark just below his rolled up sleeve. Sam's eyes danced over the Mark, a choked sound escaping his throat when he found Dean's eyes again.

"Dean?"

He smiled at his brother. "Yeah, Sam. It's me." The echoing smile from Sam was wide and spread to his eyes.

Sam stepped forward and closed the distance in a few long strides, taking Dean into his arms and hugging him tightly.

It reminded Dean much of the hug they shared after he got out of Purgatory, or even Hell.

"This is a dream right?" Sam muttered. "I'm gonna wake up and you're gonna be dead again."

Dean took in a deep breath.

"Sammy, there's something I need to tell you, and it's not that I'm dead..."

Sam pulled back, and looked his brother in the eyes.

"What is it then?" The joy in Sam's eyes vanished, and was quickly replaced with apprehension. 

"I'm still me. I'm still Dean, and I'm not gonna hurt you, or Cas. I'm a demon, Sam." With his worst fears confirmed, Sam withdrew completely. He looked over Dean sadly. 

"No." He said simply. "You're not my brother. " Sam stepped around Dean,  making sure he didn't cry again as he left Dean- the demon- in the dungeon alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hellatus everyone.
> 
> Goodness, this hurt.


End file.
